


Sweet Surprise

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Home, Homecoming, Pregnancy, Pregwin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Ed comes home after a five-month-long trip and finds Winry has been keeping a secret from him.





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for 503 Week, but it didn’t happen. Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I hope you like it!

 

**_Winry_ **

I look up at the clock again and bite my lip, twisting the phone cord around my fingers.

“He should be here any minute,” I mutter to Paninya, who has been distracting me from my anxiety.

“Are you sure?”

“I know the train schedule. He should’ve arrived fifteen minutes ago at the station.”

“You didn’t go meet him?” she asks with surprise.

“No,” I groan. “I was going to, but then…my feet are so swollen I couldn’t get into my boots.” I pause and look at the puffy skin of my ankles. “You don’t think he’ll be mad, do you?”

“That you didn’t meet him at the train station? No. Though he might be curious as to why not.”

“Oh. Good.” I exhale.

“On the other hand, have you considered how he’ll react when he sees you?”

“Well, yes. I mean, I didn’t tell him because I wanted to make it a surprise.”

“It definitely will be.”

“Do you think he’ll be angry I didn’t tell him? What if he’s angry? I wasn’t trying to keep a secret from him. I just wanted–”

“He’s not going to be angry, Winry. After he gets over the shock, he’ll be thrilled. You know that.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I murmur, glancing at the door.

“If you’re edema is getting bad, you should probably go sit down,” she points out logically.

“I can’t go sit down,” I hiss. “I’m freaking out. He’s going to show up at the door at any–”

“Winry?”

I drop the phone in surprise and scramble to catch it.

“Was that him?” I hear Paninya’s voice say from the dangling speaker.

“I…” I finally get a grip on it and yank it up to my mouth. “I’ve gotta go. Bye.”

I hear her start to say something, but I slam the phone onto its base without waiting for her response. I turn around just in time to see the door opening, and my breath catches in my lungs.

“Winry? Are you home? I was looking for you at the train station, but no one had seen you. I was starting to get worried. Are you in the–”

I step out from my hiding spot behind the wall and give him a tentative smile.

“Surprise.” I hold my hands up timidly, unsure of his reaction.

He blinks and drops his suitcase on the ground, his eyes going wide.

“I, um, know it’s a shock, but…” I glance down at myself and feel my cheeks go pink. “Yeah.”

“Is… Are you… Is that…”

He struggles with his words, and I shift my weight.

“Ed?”

“Is there a baby in there?”

He points to my watermelon-sized belly and looks up at me, expectantly.

I cross my arms over my chest and feel sarcasm leak into my veins.

“No, Edward,” I bite out. “I just got fat while you were gone.”

“Really?” His eyebrows rise, and I want to hit him.

“No, you idiot!” I glare. “I’m pregnant.”

“Well, then why did you say–”

“Because you phrased it so stupidly,” I cut him off. “Why would you ask it like that?”

“I don’t know! I just got here after five months of being away, and you look like you’ve got a pumpkin under your shirt–”

“A pumpkin!” I screech. “I’m not nearly that big!”

“I didn’t say a large pumpkin!” he fumes. “Cut me some damn slack, Winry!”

Suddenly, I want to cry. I feel the familiar ache in my jaw and the stinging in my eyes. I turn my head and try to control it with some deep breaths, but the hormones and the stress I’m dealing with are too much.

“No, no, no!” Ed says suddenly, jumping to my side. “Don’t cry, Winry, please.”

“I can’t help it,” I hiss, swallowing the lump in my throat. “You c-called me a pumpkin!”

“So? I love pumpkins,” he supplies quickly. “They make great pies and cakes. You can roast the seeds, and they make great jack-o-lanterns.”

“You’re not helping,” I snap at him. “I just wanted to surprise you. I thought you’d be happy, but…”

“You think I’m not happy?” he says quietly, his hands coming up to cup my face. “Winry, you’re having my baby. We’re starting a family. I’m beyond happy. I’m absolutely thrilled.”

“Really?” I swipe at my cheeks and look up at him.

“Absolutely. I’m sorry if I reacted badly. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I knew it would startle you,” I admit. “I was expecting you to freak a little.”

“You’re not a pumpkin.” He kisses my forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

“Are you sure? You should probably see my stretch marks before you start making any claims like that,” I mutter.

“Fuck that,” he replies automatically. “If your skin had to stretch a little to accommodate our kid, so be it. That’s not going to change the way I see you. You’re my wife, which means you’re the prettiest girl I know.”

I feel new tears threatening to leak out, and I take a quick breath.

“I missed you,” I confess, burying my face in his chest.

“Not as much as I missed you.”

“Mmm.”

“Wait.” His head pops up. “Do I smell apple pie?”

“Yeah,” I lean back and look at him. “It’s in the kitchen. I also made some roast beef.”

“God, I love you.” He grins at me. “I’m starving.”

“It should still be hot.”

“I love you even more than I did a second ago.”

I giggle at him, but it gets swallowed by my groan as a pain shoots up my back.

“Are you okay?” He looks down at me, concern flooding his features.

“I just need to lie down,” I mutter, pulling away from him. “Come find me when you’re done eating and we can talk, okay?”

“Yeah…”

He lets me go slowly, and I waddle over to the couch where I carefully sit down and lie back on the pillows. I close my eyes and release a sigh. A few minutes later, I flinch when something touches my feet. I open my eyes to find Ed arranging them in his lap and then holding his plate in one hand and his fork in the other.

“What are you doing?” I ask softly.

“I don’t want to eat alone,” he announces. “And your feet look like they could use some elevation. After I’m done eating, I’ll rub them for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” I tell him. “You’ve been travelling all day. I’m sure you just want to go to bed and get some sleep.”

“Actually…” he mutters around a bite of food. “There’s something I do want to do in bed, but there’s not a lot of sleeping involved.”

My cheeks burn, and I distractedly rub my hand over my belly.

“That is, if you’re up for it,” he amends quickly.

“I want to,” I admit, stealing a look at him. “But…we’ll have to be creative. I can’t do it on my back.”

“Don’t worry about that.” He gives me a devilish grin. “I’ve had plenty of time to think about other positions. This pregnancy thing just gives me a good reason to test them out.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey.” He narrows his eyes at me. “You married me remember. You knew what you were getting into.”

“Yeah, I did.” I smile to myself. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“I love you, gearhead.”

“I love you more, alchemy freak.” I nudge him with my foot. “Now, finish eating. We’ve got stuff to do.”

He grins at me and starts eating faster. I relax into the pillows and watch him.

Sex or no sex tonight, I’m really glad he’s home.


End file.
